


Home

by Hikari_Tenshi_Yuri



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff is supprisingly hard to write, livv i hope you like it!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Tenshi_Yuri/pseuds/Hikari_Tenshi_Yuri
Summary: it's legit just fluff.done for a freaking nerd who is amazing.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshyBars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshyBars/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIVV.
> 
> Please accept my kinda bad fic. I have tried.

He awoke slowly, basking in the calm warm haze of sleep in the pre-dawn room; quiet breathing from the warm body next to him lulling him back into the warm oblivion of sleep as the moon shone in the slowly lightening sky.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He awoke quicker this time, first feeling a warm weight across his back as his bed mate shifted ever closer, then the slow heated breaths as he turned to marvel at the sleeping face of his bed mate.  
As he looked on Hibari’s sleeping face his expression slowly softened from a harsh squint against the slowly rising sun to a loving gaze as he felt the quiet possessive warmth of his flames curling around his own.  
Sighing, he slowly reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Hibari’s ear, fingers lingering for just a touch longer than strictly necessary as he took in the silken texture of his hair.  
Hibari, finally feeling the weight of Tsuna’s gaze, slowly stirred awake, eyes squinting and face scrunched up as he tried to make sense of the bright world around him.  
He seemed almost shocked at the gentle touch of his sky, but slowly, carefully leaned into the accepting heat of Tsuna’s hand against his still drowsy head.

As he leaned, he slowly processed the feelings around him, mind hazy from both sleep and the warmth of the room. He turned his head, nose running along Tsuna’s thin wrist till he pressed a light kiss into his palm.

Smiling softly at the affection Tsuna almost didn’t hear the light grumble of his cloud’s stomach as it protested going so long without food.

Chuckling softly, he pressed a light kiss to his cloud’s head and slipped out of the bed, intent on getting his sleepy partner some food at last. Hibari, not willing to lose the warmth Tsuna provided, made a small noise of protest and clung to Tsuna’s sleeve in a vain attempt to get him to not leave the bed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Smiling to himself at the action Tsuna crossed the room and softly closed the door, intent to going to the kitchens for food for both of them.

When he returned not 20 minutes later Hibari had fallen back into the realms of sleep, one hand curled around his body and the other still reaching for the edge of the bed that Tsuna had left from.

With a small smile Tsuna placed the tray of food on the bedside table and reached over to gently awaken the sleeping skylark in the bed.  
With a small grumble Hibari awoke and sat up, leaning against the pillows as Tsuna propped the tray of pancakes on his lap, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he did so.

And with that done Tsuna crossed the room and took a seat at his desk, aiming to get a start on the paperwork that piled up there while Hibari ate.


End file.
